


Mako and Rachel at the Oscars

by Bouzingo



Series: The Rachel Becket Series [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Academy Awards, Academy Awards AU where PacRim is at the Oscars and Trans Women get their due, F/F, Post-Film, Raleigh is a Trans Woman, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiju War Heroes attend the Oscars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako and Rachel at the Oscars

“Do I look all right?” Rachel asks.

“As always. It is an exquisite gown,” Mako says. “The Academy Awards, Rachel. I can’t believe it.”

“Me neither.”

The Academy Awards had been equally far away for the both of them, an event a very select few attended. And now they were the select few, and it made them champagne-giddy. It had taken Rachel ages to find a dress that reached a good length on her and didn’t display too many of her scars. In the end she had settled on a gorgeous blue gown with an a-line cut and a green-blue bodice covered in intricate embroidery.

Mako is wearing yellow, sunshine yellow that sets off her by-now famous blue streaks and dark eyes. She ties a sunflower in Rachel’s hair, and when they share a kiss, Rachel feels like a Van Gogh painting.

They arrive at the red carpet early enough in the festivities that they’re not paid much attention to. Reporters from queer news blogs and photographers for fashion mags take pictures and get sound bytes. They’re asked about a million times what movies they’ve seen this year, and they meet Leonardo diCaprio, who’s looking to collect his first Oscar this year.

“I had such a crush on him when I was a teenager,” Mako says.

“He’s old!” Rachel says, and they giggle helplessly.

After meeting a few more big celebrities (Quvenzhané Wallis is particularly thrilled to meet them, and Guillermo del Toro gives Mako his number to discuss film rights for her book), they go to their assigned seats and settle in for the evening, champagne in hand.

“Good evening!” Two-time Oscar winner Laverne Cox says. She’s older than she looks on screen, but regal, resplendent in a sleet grey and flowing dress. “You two look beautiful.”

“Likewise,” Rachel says, hoping she sounds a lot smoother than she feels. “Um. You were amazing in… well you’re kind of amazing in everything. Good luck!”

“Thank you, Miss Becket,” she says, smiling wide, and she continues on her procession to her designated seat. “It is so good to meet you, and you Miss Mori.”

“Should I be jealous, Rachel?” Mako says, hand clasped over Rachel’s.

“I just need a moment,” Rachel says, breathes deeply. “Oh my God, everyone’s so beautiful. And we’re beautiful right by them.”

“I’m happy we decided to go,” Mako says, her head resting against Rachel’s shoulder. “I’m happy we don’t need to hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy. This is part of an ongoing series I am writing for my girlfriend, where everything is the same but Raleigh is a trans woman. Most of it takes place post-film, but I'm working on pre-film and during film fic as well.
> 
> The thing is, my previously epic-size fic was wiped when my computer took a Captain America-size nap on me and now I am working from what I have physically written down. Always back up your hard drive kids!


End file.
